Horologe
by magic-mint-pancakes
Summary: Forced to partake in an experiment at the School, 14-year-old Maximum Ride finds herself tossed into 19th century England, right onto the doorstep of the young Earl Phantomhive. What happens when two entirely different worlds collide? And will Max ever be able to find a way back home?


**YAY MARCH BREAK~! I am so happy for this my gosh. ;w; So, I decided to whip up a new crossover { they are just so much fun to write amg } - though, I really should be updating my other fanfic...I'M SORRYYYY **

**A plot bunny hopped up to me and WHAM, here it is! **

**This fic is post The Angel Experiment, and takes place around Season 2 of Black Butler. **

**And there will NOT be any pairings because yeah. u w u **

**So no Max x Sebastian of any shit like that~. **

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! AND SORRY FOR ANY OOCNESS! QwQ **

**Oh, and before I forget - I don't own Maximum Ride, nor Black Butler ^ **

* * *

Max's POV 

Sweat trickled down the side of my face as I pummelled an Eraser's face in with as much strength as I had, trying to ignore the cameras observing me left, right, and centre. Damn whitecoats. Recording every little thing I do.

I was currently located in the fiery pits of hell. Aka, The School. Well, The School's field to be exact. You know, the one where they let their bloodthirsty, steroid-induced, I-Will-Freaking-Tear-You-To-Shreds Erasers run loose. Yeah. It wasn't exactly pleasant, I can assure you.

Not to mention my Flock had disappeared to god-knows-where, and I hadn't the foggiest clue whether they were someplace safe, or right smack dab in the middle of danger. It was fucking horrible. Excuse my language.

Delivering a swift round-house kick to an Eraser on my right, putting some more distance between me and the upcoming wolf-thing, I promptly did a backflip [like a freaking NINJA] off the now bleeding-excessively Eraser that I had gracelessly pummelled. He was now another addition to my growing collection of unconscious, half-dead Erasers to which I left for the crows to come and pick all their brains out. If they had any that is.

I was now pretty exhausted - wait, no, make that extremely exhausted, being deprived of water and my required 3000-4000 calories for approximately 2 and a half days. This fight was really burning me out. And yet, there still was a seemingly-limitless amount of Erasers to come.

If there wasn't an electrocuted dome covering this goddamn field, I would've flied the hell outta here by now. But sadly, it just doesn't work that way. No, because the whitecoats have to go ahead, and make everything harder for me. Inconsiderate bastards.

With a sigh, I hardened my gaze, getting into a fighting stance as around five or six more Erasers hurdled towards me. However, just as I was about to get my face clawed off, a loud, whistle-like noise rang throughout the field, making all the Erasers in it freeze. They then suddenly turned away from me, and sprinted off towards the direction of the whistle, completely forgetting my utter existence, much to my relief.

Apparently, play time was over.

Alleluia.

I allowed myself to catch my breath, my legs shaky from running so much. That was when I felt a sharp pain in my upper thigh, almost like a-

I dropped to the floor almost immediately, my vision hazy and clouded.

_Sleeping dar_t, I thought, just as I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself strapped to a chair, alone, in an all-dark room, apart from a light shining down in my face.

Squeezing my eyes from the brightness, I tried to get as good of a view as possible, expecting to see needles and vials of medicine or something stashed away somewhere. Surprisingly, there weren't any at all. Which was a bit of a shocker, considering how the whitecoats are all demented, experiment-obsessed freakazoids.

I swallowed what little saliva I had left in my mouth, wondering what the whitecoats could possibly have in store for a little bird-girl like me.

The door creaked opened, a certain sneaky, evil, moustached little weasel walking in.

Jeb.

I could upchuck just thinking about the man. Too bad my stomach is practically the Gobi desert at the moment.

"What is it now Jeb? Come to bask in my pathetic state like the sick fuck you are?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

He chucked lightly. "Max, Max, Max...feisty as always, I see..." Jeb commented, gently pushing up his glasses. "And no, I wasn't planning on doing that, actually." He frowned.

I grit my teeth. "Why are you here then?"

Jeb let out a sigh, approaching the chair I was strapped to. "Max, I'm here to proceed with an experiment, a test. One of my colleagues asked me to, you see. He invented something that could possibly be the turn of the century, the next big thing. Just like the phone, or the light bulb. It's a work of genius, really."

"Ah huh, sure it is. And I can take that I'm going to be the guinea pig to this 'work of genius', aren't I?" I said dryly.

He nodded, his face grim. "Yes...yes you are," Jeb said, frowning more. "I'm sorry Max, but you were the only experiment with the highest possibility of surviving it. If the invention succeeds, that is." He looked me in the eye. "For if it does, you'll be whisked back a hundred years or so, into the 19th century."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, my mouth nearly touching the floor. "So you're saying that it's a _time machine-_?!"

I laughed, looking away. "That's insane...Jeb you really are a nutcase..."

"No - I'm serious, Max," he said, shaking his head. "In fact, the chair you're strapped to, well, that's the invention itself."

"Mother of -" My head whipped to the sides of said chair, where I saw rows upon rows of complicated-looking buttons and levers and such. My god, maybe Jeb really was telling the truth...

I swallowed. "And, what happens if this so-called time machine doesn't work-?"

He went quiet. "...Then...you **blow up**."

"_WHAT_-" I seriously could not believe what he was saying. "This is fucking crazy! I'm getting out of here-!" Using what little strength I had left, I tried to yank myself from the chair [or should I say time machine...], having no success whatsoever.

Jeb only approached the side of the chair, where all the buttons were. He talked to me as he worked, pressing buttons and typing in god-knows-what into the machine. "Max, just remember...you were made to save the world. Everything happens for a reason." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck, Maximum Ride."

And with that, he pressed one last button, making the chair vibrate and rattle violently. His hand pulled away, the chair starting to spin as well. I felt a strong sense of dizziness, and shut my eyes to try and avoid the nausea.

_'Beware the one who dons eyes a ruby red.'_

I felt those words ring in my head as the chair span, over and over again. It was piercing my ears, making me cry out from the unbearable pain.

The Voice was back. But why it was causing me this much pain, I didn't know.

_ 'Beware the one who dons eyes a ruby red.' _

I now felt as if I was falling, falling down a endless pit. It was as if the chair had disappeared completely.

In the background, I could hear faint voices, many of them. And - were those British accents..? Strange...

_'Beware the one who dons eyes a ruby red.' _

The monotone Voice echoed one last time in my head, before I felt myself come in contact with the cold, hard ground, face-first.

* * *

General POV 

The young Earl clenched his teeth in annoyance as he heard a certain demon hound howl at the top of its lungs, thoroughly disturbing him from his work. It was late into the night, around 11:00 PM, yet the blue-eyed thirteen-year-old was still working away on his paperwork. He was originally intending on retiring soon, but Pluto had made it nearly impossibly for him to concentrate. The boy was extremely irritated from the hound's obnoxious howls, and simply had enough.

He snapped his pale fingers. "Sebastian."

Said butler was there in an instant, bowing respectively. "Yes, my lord?" he inquired.

"See to it that Pluto silences that infernal howling of his. I need to finish my paperwork," Ciel ordered, with a wave of his hand.

Sebastian nodded, his lips quirking into a smirk. "Of course." And with a whoosh of his tailcoat, the butler was on his way, intending on carrying out his master's wish.

He used his long legs to his advantage, striding towards the manor's entrance. Sebastian then threw open the large wooden doors, looking at the sight in front of him in shock.

Pluto was there alright...except there was someone else too.

He was barking at the top of his lungs at what appeared to be a young girl, lying right in front of the door, unconscious. She was terribly bruised and bloody, her hair indistinguishable between blonde or brown due to being so dirty, and was clothed in what looked to be a mud/grass-covered nightgown. But what was even stranger was how there was something large poking out of the girl's back from underneath the nightgown, two big lumps.

_That's odd..._, the demon thought, proceeding to pick her up.

Sebastian then turned to Pluto, who silenced immediately after he removed the strange girl from the ground. "Good boy," he said with a faint smile, before turning and heading back inside, carrying the limp girl in his arms.

He had a feeling that it was going to get a whole lot more interesting from here on.

* * *

**Review please, lovelies~! I will update when I get at least 5 reviews~. Thank you!**

**- magic-mint-pancakes**


End file.
